For a control device, a display device can display a number indicating various conditions that the control device can control, such as a temperature, a pressure, a fan speed, etc.
A user interface of the control device can provide a way to change the number displayed on the display device, to set the number to another number.
When the user interface detects the desired change, the number displayed on the display device is changed.
When the user interface has a simple “increase value” and “decrease value” controls, and when a difference between the desired number and the initial number displayed on the display device is extreme, e.g. the desired number is 123,456,789 and the initial number is 0, it can take some time to change the number to the desired number by interacting with the “increase value” control.
For example, if the control device is configured to change the number value by “1” for each interaction with the “increase value” control. Further, the control device may be configured to display a number for each interaction with the “increase value” control, taking a moment of time to display the number. For example, each moment of time may be 1 second. Thus, for such control device, a user may have to interact with the “increase value” control 123,456,789 times to reach the desired number, taking at least 123,456,789 seconds.
Some control devices may be configured to accelerate the display speed of the number. That is, the moment of time between each number may be shorted from 1 second to half-second, or even less. However, for such control devices, there is a hardware limitation of how quickly the numbers can be displayed on the display device. For example, a screen refresh rate (i.e. refresh speed) of the display device can limit how quickly the numbers can be changed on the display device. Thus, even if the moment of time between each number displayed is shortened, eventually, the hardware limitation limits how quickly the numbers can change on the display device. Other hardware limitations can include, but are not limited to, graphics controller device, processor, user interface, memory, other hardware, other software, and/or combinations of thereof. Accordingly, once the hardware limitation has been reached, the change in the numbers displayed on the display device cannot provide a user to perceive that the change of the number is accelerating.
Further, a control device configured to change the number value by a fixed value for each interaction with the “increase value” and/or “decrease value” controls, the change in the number may not provide a user to perceive that the change of the number is accelerating, in particular when the hardware limitation has been reached.